The threaded coaxial cable for communication has a threaded outer conductor, an inner conductor, and an insulating medium located between the outer and inner conductors. The inner conductor may be a hollow threaded conductor or a solid cylindrical conductor. The connector is attached to an end of the coaxial cable, so as to couple the coaxial cable. The connector which demands a field installation generally adopts the means of expanding the end of the cable outer conductor (or referred to as flare cable outer conductor), or adopts the means of crushing the cable outer conductor to realize the mechanical and electrical connection between the coaxial cable outer conductor and the connector.
EP0757408A2 discloses a connector for a coaxial cable, the connector comprising a main body member 30, a clamping member 51 and a coupling nut 40. The main body member 30 is provided in its internal cavity with a conically beveled clamping surface 32, while the clamping member 51 is provided at one end thereof with a second clamping surface 50 cooperating with the clamping surface 32. The conically beveled clamping surface 32 is inserted between an outer conductor 11 and a dielectric 13 of a coaxial cable 10 and flares the outer conductor 11 of the coaxial cable 10, and then clamps the outer conductor 11 by means of the cooperation between the clamping surface 32 and the second clamping surface 50. EP0757408A2 realizes the connection between the coaxial cable outer conductor and the connector by means of flaring. Because the deformation of the coaxial cable outer conductor is not significant during the flaring process, the transmission performance of the coaxial cable is comparatively good. However, as to a threaded coaxial cable, the spiral end face of the coaxial cable is not a regular circle, and thus the compression forces on the sections over the circumference of the coaxial cable are inconsistent, which cannot guarantee that the sections over the circumference of the coaxial cable are completely contacted. Accordingly, the third order intermodulation performance of the coaxial cable cannot be guaranteed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,037 discloses a further connector for a coaxial cable, the connector comprising a main body 50, a clamping collet 40 and a back nut 30, which clamping collet 40 is arranged in the main body 50. The cable is screwed into the main body 50 till abutment against the clamping collet 40, the back nut 30 is fastened and the main body 50 is tightened such that the opposite cooperating surfaces between the back nut 30 and the clamping collet 40 crush the outer conductor 14 of the cable, so as to clamp the outer conductor of the cable between the main body 50 and the clamping collet 40. U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,037 realizes the connection between the coaxial cable outer conductor and the connector by means of crushing, and the torque and the third order intermodulation performance of the coaxial cable are greatly improved. However, the deformation of the coaxial cable is comparatively significant, thereby reducing the high frequency transmission performance of the connector, which can only be guaranteed up to 3 GHz, generally speaking.
Therefore, among the threaded coaxial cable connectors in the prior art, as to the connector which demands a field installation, if the structure of flare cable outer conductor is not adopted, an excellent high frequency transmission performance cannot be gained, and if the structure of crush cable outer conductor is not adopted, an excellent third order intermodulation performance and cable torque cannot be gained.